


No Longer Running

by originalcontent



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Steve Rogers Feels, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalcontent/pseuds/originalcontent
Summary: Short one-shot about Steve realizing his true feelings for Tony, the man who helped him adapt to a era that was beyond his control.





	No Longer Running

Deserted in a time. Steve was the walking definition to be anachronistic. At first it was the shocking advances in science and the overly affluent media and the corporations behind them. Advertisements everywhere, there was consistently something being shoved in his face. Ads in newspapers were one thing, magazines sure not too surprising. But then it was on buildings, hanging off of every surface it could stick to. It was something he could ignore. The nightmares were something worse. Something that couldn’t be brushed off. The stamina that Steve maintained allowed him to put off the demons at night but not forever. No, he had to suffer, to try and find another solution to his problems. It took many screaming nights, many nights where he would awaken with a cold rush to the various faces of those who had fallen in battle. All at once he felt the heat from battle, he could smell the rotting bodies that were abandoned on the field. And he could hear it all. Gunshots, bombs, screams. 

Of everything the screaming was absolutely horrid. It wasn’t just the screaming of his fallen men it was the screaming of orders, sending men to their death. So much time passed until he could find a way to cope with the terror that night held. Then of course was the most obvious. The immobilizing loneliness that would often leave Steve paralyzed. Such a crippling feeling, something he wasn't used to. The soldier once thought he knew what loneliness felt like, after his mother died or after Bucky perished before his eyes. Steve was wrong, so wrong. He couldn’t move on without something to look forward to and the future was bleak. But it wasn’t like that for long. He met (albeit reluctantly) a group of people with one that stood out in particular. Tony Stark, he was so close to his father’s style of how he paraded around with such confidence and swagger. But once the suits were put away and they were no longer in danger of demigods or aliens, Steve got something to look forward to. And it was where he least expected it. 

Tony. He was different than he had first assumed. With much less self-esteem than he originally thought he had, he was a constantly moving force that was to be reckoned with. He created chaos but life in his wake, he was the leader to the future and the path he was leading was paved with mankind's mistakes. Not Tony’s. At least, not just his. It was all of them, Steve included. But being around the man and seeing the way he worked was like an exclusive pass to see the ticking in his brain. No, ticking wasn’t right. It was more like various chains working together in some sort of intricate and highly dangerous fashion. But the things that produced out of that brilliant mind were truly breathtaking. Steve felt lucky enough to get a glimpse inside and he wanted to stay near Tony. 

The future scared him but not Tony. Tony allowed him to take his own pace without worrying about being left behind. Because Tony could do so many things, he was a kind and stubborn man and wouldn’t permit Steve to fall too far behind. No he was guiding the future while making sure Steve didn’t fall into the shadows of the past. And all the while Steve felt as if he was keeping Tony from drowning, like he was his life raft. The man with his tangible soul was in a constant state of distress. He was barely keeping his head above water. Steve made sure he ate, made sure he took a break for his eyes. Tony had other stable people in his life, Virginia Potts, James Rhodes, Jarvis even. Yet Steve couldn’t help but feel he could do something they couldn’t. He could listen to Tony without fail, he didn’t tell him to slow down and he didn’t show disinterest. 

Ever. No he was always there, listening and if Tony ever asked him a question (that wasn’t rhetorical) he responded honestly, making points that showed Tony he was indeed paying attention and while he didn’t understand all of it he could comprehend a good amount. And with the things he would create, it captivated his attention every time. It was like magic but it had a reason, an explanation. There was something comforting in that statement alone. And watching Tony as he raved about his newest suit, or the eagerness he held when creating gadgets for Steve or the other Avengers, it showed just how hard he worked for not just himself but everyone. Steve knew to value things like that, Tony didn’t need to do everything he did but he was a good man with a beautiful heart. And Steve was lucky enough to get to learn from him and his answers were always simplified just enough for Steve himself to grasp. The things Tony would ask him weren’t scientific, they were reassuring questions. Little things he didn’t expand on and Steve didn’t push. Because that wasn’t what Tony needed, he couldn’t be forced open. No, too many of the psychologists at SHIELD tried that and it only repelled Steve. In a way he could relate to Tony better than anyone else. 

In their time together it was a slow build, Steve came to Tony with a real reason. It was so long ago that Steve couldn’t recall what that reason was anymore. That reason escalated to him making the most mundane of excuses, refusing to stay away. If Tony knew then he did a good job at not mocking Steve. Something the man greatly appreciated. But of course not all good things would last, not in his extraordinary lifetime. A lifetime so long that Steve was in contempt over the bitter truth that he would outlive everyone he had started to form a connection with. Just as he had mostly outlived those he had known back in the day. When the day approached that Steve would be assigned to Washington D.C it came at a crucial point in Steve’s journey. He found himself dependent on Tony. Not just for what Tony offered him but what he did for Tony. Helping someone else and distracting himself from the pains of his own past was allowing Steve to repent. He was Captain America, the golden boy who was a hero to all. But the truth was he was that punk kid from Brooklyn who got cocky and screwed up everything. Part of him wish he never became Captain America, he wished he could go back to a time he and Bucky were sipping pop off the pier adjacent to Coney Island. A time long gone, a friend long dead.

Not Tony, not yet. He was here and the idea of leaving him killed him. But it wouldn’t be for long. He had a feeling it wouldn’t. Something within him arose as he realized those feelings he’d banished were returning. The thoughts of Bucky, the way he felt when he was carried home on nights he over exerted himself. Bucky holding him while he shook from whatever disease ravaged his body. Smelling his dear friends after shave when the two embraced for a brief hug. Whenever Steve looked at him he felt the sun couldn’t compare. But he knew where those thoughts got you. They got you beaten to a bloody pulp and exiled into a world that found you a freak of nature. One that should be electrocuted until you found the idea as repulsive as the world found you. Or if you were lucky you would just be killed, While Steve knew that this era was different from his own but the fact was that it was ingrained in him still. Even knowing this Steve felt it, the pull to Tony was something fierce. Stronger than what he had felt before. Because he felt it when he saw Tony fly in and help him with the mischievous God. But it was fleeting then. Now it was full frontal and Steve couldn’t hide away from it. 

Not when it was there every single time Tony said his name, every time Tony accidentally touched his elbow in passing. Every time those brown eyes settled on him for more than a second his heart nearly ripped out of his chest. Time was running out for this little fantasy of his and he couldn’t run away. Not when he had gotten so close and integrated into Tony’s life, he had to let the man know that he was leaving soon. But what he did instead was worse. He showed up at a time he knew Tony would be close to exhaustion, he knew the man’s schedule by now and he knew that Tony was going to be on his last leg after a workshop binge. He couldn’t talk to the Tony that was alert, wide eyed and finding every little hidden detail in Steve. No he needed the caffeinated Tony that was sluggish and didn’t question things twice. And that was the Tony he found, bags under his eyes and his hair pointing everywhere. Shirt loose and grease stains everywhere to the point the shirt looked naturally gray with black stains instead of white with gray and black stains. And when he approached the other, Tony looked so handsome in the dim light with his reactor glowing. Looking to Steve with his full attention. 

“What?” And Steve couldn’t help himself. 

“I think I’m falling for you.” Bearing his heart for the other, he was barely winded but he knew the pounding of his heart wasn't from the running. No, Steve was done running, now he was ready and he hoped Tony would open that last door for him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is derived off of a RP I'm doing with my favorite Tony RPer, I really felt proud of it and decided to post it! Tempted to make a sequel, we'll see <3


End file.
